


Vib-Ribbon is a gay

by REDISTP___1996



Category: Vib-Ribbon
Genre: Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Plot Twist, crepy patsa 😰😰, rhythm game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDISTP___1996/pseuds/REDISTP___1996
Summary: I once made a typo and this is the resultbut that’s besides the pointthis is bad for obvious reasons so don’t take it too seriously either
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vib-Ribbon is a gay

**Author's Note:**

> balls

it was a regular day, I was very much in the mood for some good ol’ rhythm games  
so rather than playing rhythm heaven like normal people do or whatever  
I decided to go play vib-ribbon cause I like to think fucked up tempo is the peak of music

I start the game and go to the tutorial, oh how I love that song  
it’s so cheerful and fun, I know all the words despite vibri’s singing sounding like gibberish which I’m not sure if it is or not I don’t fucking know and I will not check HOWEVER there are written english lyrics and I know them all for some reason

i get ready for the usual song,

la la la la.. oh what fun  
vibribbon is a gay-

what? I must’ve misread! there’s no way vibribbon could possibly be a gay,  
vibribbon is a game!

I restart the tutorial  
nothing has changed  
that’s when I ask myself: “WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE FRESH JUICY FUCK?”

I decided to look up what the absolute fuck is happening  
but I don’t find anything  
I look up to the screen  
vibri is shattered, what have I done?

I don’t know what to do, so by instinct I accept vibri’s coming out as a gay  
“ITS FINE IF YOU LIKE WOMEN, VECTOR BUNNY THING OR WHATEVER”

the screen turns black  
I decide to restart the game and check the tutorial again

la la la la.. oh what fun  
vibribbon is a game where y-

“WHAT?  
WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING FUCK?”  
i ask myself

vibribbon is no longer a gay and it’s my fault  
we lost a key piece of representation towards a minority  
goodbye lesbian icon vibri..

but PLOT TWIST..

I am a gay  
I misread it the whole time  
I was the gay all along

END.


End file.
